The instant invention relates generally to cutting devices and more specifically it relates to a drywall scribing and scoring tool.
Numerous cutting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to cut strips of thick sheet material For example, U.S. patents numbered 2,641,834 to Bobrowski; 4,195,406 to Lackey and 4,495,697 to Ruff all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.